La Narracion
by QuietWords13
Summary: Los recuerdos son imposibles de olvidar, la mente se encarga sutilmente de eso. Las cosas nuca son como tú piensas. Aquellos recuerdos que te causan lágrimas y dolor, son los peores. Pero hay que ser fuerte por los demás y seguir adelante aunque eso nos torture mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Los recuerdos son imposibles de olvidar, la mente se encarga sutilmente de eso. Las cosas nuca son como tú piensas. Aquellos recuerdos que te causan lágrimas y dolor, son los peores. Pero hay que ser fuerte por los demás y seguir adelante aunque eso nos torture mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia, es un tanto dramática a mi parecer.

En la niñez, todo parece demasiado fácil. No hay obstáculos en tu vida, solo la de ir cada día al Jardín de Infantes y aguantar que tus compañeros a veces te molesten por no hablar demasiado o por no saber que es de lo que ellos hablan.

Tus padres siempre están ahí, acompañándote en cada paso, en cada esfuerzo, pero sin embargo siempre esta esa sensación de que algo falta y no saber que es, es insoportable. Por eso con nuestra ignorancia infantil lo dejamos de lado porque pensamos que eso no tiene importancia y es tonto sentir eso.

Los días pasan y tu sientes que todo es muy lindo, excepto cuando tus papas tienen que ir a trabajar y te dejan con tus tios.

El tiempo vale oro y si no aprovechas ese tiempo, nadie te esperara. Las cosas siempre suceden por algún motivo.

Las personas en las que creías confiar te lastiman, te hieren piscamente. Aunque tú quieras olvidar lo sucedido no puedes porque estas atrapada en una cárcel, y no es una con barrotes de hierro. En esa cárcel solo existe un escudo tan invisible e intocable, ese escudo que no podemos derivar eso que no hace sentir inútiles, débiles, ese es el escudo y la cárcel de la cual no podremos escarpar nunca por más que ignoremos. Esa cárcel tiene un nombre… La mente, los recuerdos esos que nunca se van de ahí, siempre permanecen para torturarte, para recordarte que eres una mala persona que no debería existir en este mundo, sin embargo es preferible ignorar, ya que queremos pertenecer y aprovechar algo que no sabemos cuánto durara en el transcurso de la vida…

Asi es mi vida, esa es mi historia una que cuando la cuente, me causara dolor, pero necesito desahogarme para poder vivir tranquila. Esta es mi narración. La narración de la patética vida de Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamá estaba llorando, no sabía porque, pero quería hacer algo para ayudarla. Estábamos en la casa de Cleo, la amiga de mamá, creo que ella le conto algo que hiso que mamá estuviera llorando ahora.

En ese momento no sabía que significaba ser infiel.

Ahora estamos en el pequeño cuarto que mis padres pueden rentar, ni siquiera tenemos baño, pero hay un gran patio donde juego sola.

Mamá parece ausente, perdida, no soporte verla así y pregunte:

-Que pasa mami? Te sientes mal?

-Nada, no me pasa nada.- dice y me sonríe, y se nota que estuvo llorando.-Cuando vuelva papá no le digas que estuve llorando.

- Por qué?.- pregunto

- porque después se va a poner triste y no queremos eso.- fue su respuesta.

-Bueno.-respondí

Luego mama se puso a cocinar. Cuando termine de cenar, porque mamá dijo que no tenía hambre y no comió

-Termine.- dije

-Descansa un rato y ve a dormir.- contesto.

Y así lo hice me cambie por el pijama, y me acosté en la cama, no me gustaba dormir sola pero igual lo hice. Desperté muy temprano, creo, pero cuando lo hice vi a mis papas durmiendo juntos, a qué hora habrá llegado?

A la mañana mamá me levanto y me ayudo a cambiarme. Me dejo en el Jardín y se fue. Yo tenía en mi mochila el nuevo peluche de Danonino, mi papá me lo había regalado, porque él trabajaba en un supermercado y se lo compro a su jefa para mí. Es mi juguete favorito y a mis compañeros les gusta, menos a esa pesada de Sofía, yo solo me limito a no hacerle caso.

El día pasa muy lento, hoy la profesora nos estaba enseñando leer, a mí me toco leer una palabra muy larga y la maestra de buena me cambio la palabra por "pato" y esa se me hacía demasiado fácil.

Mamá vino a retirarme y le conté sobre mi día mis locas ideas mientras ella me decía que era muy graciosa, y por curiosidad le pregunte:

-A qué hora vino papá?

-Después de que fuiste a dormir, regreso.- contesto y no sé por qué, pero no le creí.

-Ah.- fue lo que le dije.

Los días pasaban y mamá y papá estaban cada vez más extraños.

Hasta que llego ese día:

No presentía nada bueno, mamá parecía muy nerviosa y enojada.

Estaba sentada en el piso del cuarto mirando a mi madre sin saber que hacer, ella estaba llorando y sostenía su teléfono como si se le fuera la vida en ello, era muy de noche, por lo que supuse que era demasiado tarde. Papá aún no había llegado.

Salte asustada cuando el teléfono timbro. Mamá contestó:

-Que quieres?.- fue su saludo

-Eres una maldita desgraciada, una puta.- la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono dijo algo que hiso a mamá gritar.- Si quieres te lo regalo! Lárguense juntos, mátense hagan lo que quieran, pero no me jodan más!

Yo, como la cobarde que soy, estaba llorando por ver así a mi mamá. No entendía nada. Mamá siguió gritando:

-Los odio a los dos. Vete, no los quiero ver más. Los vi a ambos y dile a ese imbécil que no vuelva a dormir porque no lo quiero ver.- Y sin decir más, corto.

Seguía llorando y mi llantina se volvió peor al verla llorar. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi estado y me abrazo, diciendo

-Perdóname, no quería asustarte.- murmuro con la voz quebrada.

-Pero lo hiciste.- respondí.

-Perdón, perdón. Quieres ver la tele?.- pregunto.

-No.- respondí.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a dormir.- dijo.

-Bueno.

La noche, era oscura. No podía dormir, escuchaba como lloraba ella a mi lado y eso me casaba más dolor. Por qué llora? Donde esta papá? Que es lo que estaba pasando? Con quién hablaba mamá? Por qué le grito a la persona del teléfono? Así estuve hasta que pude dormir, no sin antes decir:

-Buenas noches, mami.

A lo que ella respondió:

-Buenas noches, Bella.


End file.
